pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Mer-Foxworth
Jennyfoxworth mermaid.png|Jenny Foxworth as Ariel Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio (1940) as Eric Ultra Nyan Disney.jpg|Ultra Nyan as Flounder Timothy.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Sebastian Pauley Studio Ghibli.jpg|Pauley as Scuttle John Smith.jpg|John Smith as King Triton Catrina Disneyland.jpg|Catrina as Ursula JumKiller.png|Jum Killer and X-vi-kingdark.jpg|King Dark as Flotsam and Jetsam Tinky Winky Teletubbies.jpg|Tinky Winky as Harold the Seahorse Maurice.jpg|Maurice as Grimsby Gadget.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Carlotta Oil Can Harry as Chef Louis.jpeg|Oil Can Harry as Chef Louis Brain Inspector Gadget.jpg|Brain as Max the Sheepdog Karen.jpg|Karen as Ursula as Vanessa Raye's Grandfather.jpg|Raye's Grandfather as The Priest Tyrannosaurus Rex.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex as Glut the Shark Sesame Street Characters as NEW Tropical Plumber.jpeg|Sesame Street Characters as NEW Tropical Plumber Godzilla 1992.jpg|Godzilla (1992-1995) as Giant Ursula Ultraman Jonias.jpg|Ultraman Jonias as itself Misty Pokemon.jpg|Misty, Thumbelina (1993).jpg|Thumbelina (1993), Betty Barrett.jpg|Betty Barrett, Zelda.jpg|Zelda, Zoe Drake.jpg|Zoe Drake, She-Ra (1984).jpg|She-Ra (1984) and Thomas O'Malley's Movie Spoof of 1989 Human Style of "The Little Mermaid" ariel - jenny foxworth (oliver and company) eric - pinocchio (1940) eric's help - ultraman jonias flounder - ultra nyan sebastian - timothy q. mouse (dumbo) scuttle - pauley (kimba the white lion/the new adventures of kimba the white lion) king triton - john smith (pocahontas) ursula - catrina (my little pony: escape from catrina) flotsam and jetsam - jum killer (jumborg ace and giant) and king dark (hanuman and the five riders) harold the seahorse - tinky winky (teletubbies) grimsby - maurice (beauty and the beast) carlotta - gadget hackwrench (chip 'n dale rescue rangers) chef louis - oil can harry (mighty mouse) max the sheepdog - brain (inspector gadget) ursula as vanessa - karen (the world of hans christian andersen) the priest - raye's grandfather (sailor moon) ariel's sisters - misty (pokemon), thumbelina (1993), betty barrett (atomic betty), zelda (the legend of zelda), zoe drake (dinosaur king), she-ra (1984) and starfire (teen titans) sailors in "fathoms below" - zat (ultraman taro), gorillas (glove and boots), steve (blue's clues) & the peddler (aladdin) glut the shark - tyrannosaurus rex (jurrassic park) jig dancing sailors - sssp (science special search party) (ultraman), barney and friends characters, ug (ultraseven), tweenies characters, ugm (ultraman 80), the muppets characters, various sailor "a whale of a tale" (20'000 leagues under the sea), pingu characters, toons (who framed roger rabbit !), nolveltoons characters, pirates (pirates of the carribean), grease characters, dwarfs (snow white and the seven dwarfs), winnie the pooh characters and mat (return of ultraman) sailors during storm - chicken little, tac (ultraman ace), sid the sloth (ice age), mac (ultraman leo), fowler (chicken run), thunderbirds characters, doraemon, knights (narnia 2), hobgoblins, e.t. (e.t. the extra terrestrial), stingray characters, oogie boogie (the nightmare before christmas), monsters (monsters inc.) squiddly diddly, lizard astronauts (lilo and stitch), yogi bear, cat musketeers (the wonderful world of puss in boots), hoggle (labyrinth) & gremlins and critters new tropical plumber - sesame street characters washerwoman - heidi the hippo (meet the feebles), melody (hello kitty's furry tale theater) and the unicorn (the last unicorn) giant ursula - godzilla (1992-1995) Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Production